


The Skin of My Enemy

by Marzi



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: The way she carried herself, her sharp tongue, projected hard edges. Bobbie supposed that was the point, but it still left her a little dumbfounded when she finally saw past that, saw her, all curves and soft shadows.





	The Skin of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Forgot to put a summary on this when I first uploaded. Fixed!

There was a softness to Chrisjen that caught Bobbie off guard. She wasn't a soldier, she wasn't young, it shouldn't have been surprising, but the way she carried herself, her sharp tongue, projected hard edges. Bobbie supposed that was the point, but it still left her a little dumbfounded when she finally saw past that, saw her, all curves and soft shadows. The room was fully lit, though being on the bottom bunk provided an illusion of privacy, of intimacy and half-light.

 

Bobbie already felt too big for the bunks at times, sharing one just added to that feeling. Like she was one misstep from crushing the woman underneath her. Killing her, hell, just standing aside and letting her own people kill her, was something she would have been happy to see happen not too long ago. Now she was worried about accidentally leaning on her hair, where it splayed across the pillow and curled at her neck and shoulder. It made her try and shrink, pressing back against the bulkhead.

 

Chrisjen sighed and tugged at her arm. “You aren't going to crush me.” She opened her eyes halfway. “Unless this is your way of saying you want to get up and pretend this didn't happen.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then stop fidgeting and let me sleep.” She closed her eyes again.

 

Bobbie did her best to settle, and Chrisjen seemed to melt against her, leaving no gap or harsh lines between their bodies. They were just one messy pile of limbs miraculously fitted together with the same perfection as ancient masonry. She was a cuddler. Bobbie wasn't sure if that was normal or a result of all the recent near death experiences. She reached out to touch her and hesitated, despite everything, despite everywhere else they already connected. She finally got her fingers to move again, running down the curve of her back. Chrisjen twitched against her, and Bobbie grinned.

 

“Are you ticklish?”

 

“No.”

 

“That is the worst lie you have ever said to me.” She still stopped her hand, splaying out her fingers to just take in the warmth of her. Her enemy. Her commander. Her... whatever this was. Bobbie finally closed her eyes and felt the last vestiges of tension drain out of Chrisjen's body under her palm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk. cuddles are great


End file.
